


Broken Masterpiece

by foossoaffoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fairy!Lance, Fluff, Lots of tears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all our own masterpieces. Lance needs a little reminder.<br/>-<br/>Lance has done terrible things in his past. Pidge urges him to tell Keith about what he has done.<br/>What will Keith think of Lance now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Klance hell and there is no saving me

Lance pouted. He’d never been in such a predicament. He had no idea what to do. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his brown hair. The blue paladin trekked back to his room and stood outside his door.

“Lance?” It was Pidge. “There’s something wrong.”

“What is it?” Lance grew alert.

“Something wrong with you,” Pidge raised a brow. “Are you gonna tell me what it is?” The brunette sighed and leaned against his door, glad he had a friend he could always trust with them in space.

“Maybe,” Lance pursed his lips, still mulling over the thoughts on his mind.

“Is it about your past endeavors?” Pidge asked, crossing her arms.

“And maybe Keith?” Lance added, feeling defeated that Pidge could read him so easily. What would you expect from someone who’s known you since childhood?

“Just tell him,” she placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re holding back and he’ll never get to know the real you if you don’t.”

“I can’t, not yet,” Lance said. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I don’t think I could handle his rejection.”

“How can you know if you don’t try?”

“I just know, okay?” Lance snapped. “How would you feel if you walked up to your best friend and said ‘Hey, I know we’re best friends and all, but I have murdered at least five hundred people including your own parents!’ He’s not gonna like that, trust me.”

“You didn’t murder his parents, Lance, you didn’t murder any of them,” Pidge reassured the blue paladin. “You just created a flood that wiped them all out.”

“Its not just the flood, Pidge,” Lance sank a hand in his hair. “Its all the other times too. London, Moscow, Cairo...All of them. All the ones I did on purpose. He’s never going to look at me the same ever again. Keith is my best friend, I trust him with my life. But he might just kill me.”

“You can’t be killed, Lance,” the green paladin scoffed. “Neither can I.”

Lance pouted at his friend.

“I hate being immortal,” Lance muttered.

“So do I, Lance,” Pidge sighed, leaning against Lance’s chest. Lance wrapped his arms around the smaller paladin. “You should just tell him. Tell him everything- including what we are and what we can do.”

Lance pouted and set his jaw on top of Pidge’s head.

“Fine,” he said. “But only for you, P.”

\--

Keith was nose deep in a book when Lance found him.

“Hey Keith!” Lance exclaimed, lifting Keith’s chin with a finger to draw his attention away from his book.

“Oh, Lance,” Keith said. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I need to talk to you,” the blue paladin snatched Keith’s book away and dog-eared the page.

“Okay, what about?” Keith grabbed his book back and set it next to him.

“About me,” the brunette replied. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“What? Were you the one who stole my slice of cake?”

“I’m a fairy.” Lance studied Keith’s face. A mixture of confusion and disbelief washed over Keith’s face.

“You’re not playing with me, are you?”

“No, I’m serious,” Lance said. “Back in the beginning, we were a powerful colony. We were considered the wisest creatures and were consulted on all human affairs, including things like how to construct the Egyptian pyramids so that no one could ever find the Pharaoh's body, or which villages the vikings should pillage.”

“Are you saying you’re a fairy who’s been around as long as the pyramids?”

“Yes,” Lance said. “Fairies are immortal and can only be killed a certain way. Luckily Pidge and I were able to escape before we were destroyed with the rest of our clan.”

“Pidge is a fairy too?” Keith couldn’t believe a word Lance was saying. “Okay, I think you should go take a nap or something.”

“Let me prove it,” Lance stood. He closed his eyes and soon, a light blue glow shimmered around him and his wings grew, swooping down to brush the ground. They were magnificent. Large wings Keith had only seen pictures of or read about in his books. He sat, shocked. “Keith, say something.”

“You’re a fairy,” he breathed. “You’re a real life fairy.”

“I tried to tell you,” Lance rolled his eyes, sitting back down next to Keith. “But there’s a whole lot more.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve done things, things I’m not proud of, but things I had to do in order to survive,” a tear rolled down Lance’s cheek.

“Like what kind of things?”

“I’m a water fairy, a can create floods of water and command rivers to flow at will,” Lance said, pulling his knees to his chest. “The flood that killed your parents was one of mine. I-...I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“You?” Keith looked away. “Why now? Why tell me all this now?” Tears were flowing down Lance’s cheeks.

“Don’t hate me,” the blue paladin whispered. “I couldn’t keep such a big secret from you anymore.” Keith studied Lance. He searched his eyes, finding every bit of honesty Lance had.

“I don’t hate you, Lance,” Keith eventually said. “You did what you had to in order to survive. I understand.”

“You do?”

Keith nodded.

“I forgive you.” And with those three words, Lance burst into tears. He clung to Keith, sobbing into the red paladin’s shoulder.

After Lance calmed down, he sat up, making his wings disappear.

“I’m glad you told me, Lance,” Keith said, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “You might feel broken and hollow, like the world is a cruel place as you watch it evolve and change. But you, you will never change. You are as steady and dependant as the rivers you command. You may feel like a monster, but to me, you’re a masterpiece.”  
A fresh tear rolled down Lance’s cheek. This time Keith reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Lance,” Keith cupped Lance’s jaw with both hands. “I love you with all my heart and that will never change.” Lance let out a breathy sob and leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance took one of Keith’s hands and held it firmly against his cheek. “And I promise you I will protect you with all my power.”

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me cry literal tears. I'm a sucker for Klance and I wanted to contribute  
> hope you enjoyed this, cuz i have no idea what i have just done.  
> Its also kind of short, i might make this into a bigger story or add onto it or somethin'  
> wat do ya'll think?


End file.
